


You Idiot

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is off in the background somewhere, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer whump, Pain, Poor Amenadiel, Poor Lucifer, Poor Mazikeen, Spin-Off, They all seriously need a hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Lucifer may be an arrogant prick and a real mean bastard at times but to Mazikeen, he was family and family always stick close to one another. So how did it all come to this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the next one-shot and this time it's from Maze's point of view. Not to worry, I have something up for the next story for the series and its the one of the most painful (yet) that I've written. SUFFER WITH MEEEEEEE.

Mazikeen stood in the corner, partially hidden by the dark shadows, silently watching the comatose person on the bed that was hooked up to machines that were keeping him alive like a hawk. The beeps of the monitor and the hisses from the ventilator grated on her ears and the strong smell of antiseptic made her nauseous. Not as nauseous as the sight of the man on the bed so pale and gaunt looking like Death warmed over.

He even had the scent of Death about him and that both troubled her and terrified her even though she didn’t show it on her face.

She had been so angry with Lucifer after he had sent out Amenadiel to deal with Uriel himself when he could have just given the bitch over to Uriel and then later even when the woman confronted him and told him to take him back to Hell, he wouldn’t do it, completely disregarding her advice and after she had dragged his Mother to his penthouse.

So angry and frustrated she had left without a word after Lucifer had killed Uriel not before she told him that the feathered bastard deserved it. He may be a prick but he was still family which was why she had went after him.

That is until she heard from Chloe what he had called her. She and Chloe may not be the best of friends yet but they were getting there and nothing pisses her off when one of her friends get hurt.

Nobody gets to hurt her skank not even her former master and best friend.

She was tempted to go after Lucifer and have a few choice words with him but Chloe told her to just leave it.

_“Just leave him be. I’m not in the mood to see him on our doorstep and get into another argument because you decided to go after him.”_ Chloe had suggested. A suggestion she had no problem agreeing with.

She had been on her way to Amenadiel’s apartment when the heavy rain shower fell and thunder boomed in the air. Chalking it up to the freak weather nowadays, she had ignored it only for her phone to vibrate in her pocket.

Picking it up, she was immediately greeted with a sobbing, panicked Amendiel telling her that Lucifer tried to kill himself with Azrael’s blade. She was stunned, her tongue seemingly not working for a few seconds, until her protective instincts kicked in. Barking orders to the cab driver to turn around and head for Lux, she then tells Amenadiel that she was on her way but it seemed he didn’t catch it.  

The sight of Lucifer being carried out on a stretcher, blood spilling over and trickling to the floor, as the paramedics took him into the ambulance, would be forever seared into her memories.

For the first time since she had been created, she had felt fear. It was one thing if Lucifer got hurt fighting rebel demons and guilty folk. It’s another to know that he tried to hurt himself with his own bare hands.

So here she was now in the hospital watching over the prone figure. She had already called the rest of the crew and informed them of the situation. Amenadiel had gone to blow some steam off after his grieving, raging episode in the middle of the hospital room as evident of the hole in the plaster wall where he had smashed his fist in. It took everything she had to placate the angel.

Sighing heavily, she goes over to the side of the bed and takes a seat by the bed. Seeing him so close now was even more painful than when she had stood in the corner for he looked even worse than she expected him to be.

She blamed herself for not being there when Lucifer needed her the most all because she had been furious with him for what he did to Amenadiel, his stubborn attitude, and what he did to Chloe.

He was stubborn she could give him that but she should have looked closer and seen why he was acting so off, lashing out at even the Detective of all people when he was clearly smitten with her. Heck, everyone but those two could see it.

She had failed to protect him and worst of all, she had abandoned her friend and the only family she ever had.

She never said a word, the tears strolling down her face the only sign indicating her grief, regret, and sorrow. 


End file.
